Mama
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: SongFic. Los ibericos oyen una cancion desde las afueras de la reunion y salen a correr, pues la voz que canta pertenece a su madre


Antonio y Paulo estaban en una reunión mundial, esta era tan caótica como siempre, por lo que ambos habían cerrado los ojos con cansancio. Ninguno habia dormido bien aquel dia, no habían tenido una pesadilla ni nada, habían soñado con Iberia, con su madre. Ellos no habían vuelto a dormir porque después de ese bonito sueño ambos se acordaron de la muerte que habia tenido su madre a manos de Roma y entonces no habían podido dormir de nuevo.

Cerraron los ojos esperando volver a soñar con su madre, con sus caricias, besos y mimos, cuando solo estaban ellos y no tenían que preocuparse de la economía ni nada por el estilo.

_Duérmete pronto mi amor  
>Que la noche ya llego<em>

Ambos abrieron los ojos rápidamente, habían escuchado la voz de su madre, pero eso no podía ser, Iberia murió hacia ya muchísimos siglos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de color jade, ese color que ambos heredaron de la antigua nación ¿podría ser que hubieran escuchado bien o solo eran imaginaciones suyas?

_Y cierra tus ojos que yo  
>De tus sueños cuidare<em>

_Siempre a tu lado estaré  
>Y tu guardián yo seré<br>Toda la vida  
><em>

Ambos abrieron mas los ojos, ahora si que si, habían escuchado la voz de su madre y esta vez no habia duda, estaban despiertos. Se levantaron de la sillas con prisas y salieron de la sala de reuniones bajo la mirada sorprendida del resto de naciones que se preguntaban que les pasaba a los ibéricos.

_Si un dia te sientes mal  
>Yo de bien te llenare<br>Y aunque muy lejos tu estés  
>Yo a tu sombra cuidare<br>_

Corrieron por los pasillos en busca de la procedencia de aquella voz, de aquella voz que inundaba todos los recuerdos de su infancia, aquella voz que los tranquilizaba de niños y les cantaba nanas para que se durmieran, aquella voz que para ellos sonaba con los ángeles, porque eso era su madre, un ángel que habia caído a la tierra y que ellos habían tenido la suerte de que les cuidara y les tocara como madre.

_Siempre a tu lado estaré  
>Y tu guardián yo seré<br>Toda la vida_

Antonio casi se cayo por las escaleras de lo rápido que iba, el volver a ver a su madre, a escucharla, a poder abrazarla como podía hacer con Paulo, a poder acurrucarse en sus brazos como cuando era niño lo tenia emocionado y quería poder comprobar que no estaba loco pero ¿Cómo estarlo? Si su hermano también lo habia oído, es mas su hermano iba corriendo delante de él seguramente tan emocionado y ansioso por ver a su madre como él. El portugués corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, no se podía creer que estuviera escuchando la voz de su madre, la ultima vez que la habia oído habia sido cuando aquella noche le habia llevado al cabo Finisterre y le habia hecho prometer que cuidaría de su hermano siempre, cosa que habia hecho lo mejor que sabia y que creía haber cumplido bien.

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán  
>Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar<br>Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
>Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir<br>_

Pero cuanto mas se acercaban a la salida del edificio mas inseguros estaban. Su madre habia muerto, ellos lo habían visto ¿Cómo podían estar escuchándola ahora?¿se habrían vueltos locos? ¿Seria que habían dormido poco y por eso tenían alucinaciones? Pero sonaba tan real, esa canción que cada vez sonaba mas clara y que era su madre, ellos reconocerían esa voz en cualquier lugar, era la voz que los arrullaba cuando eran niños, esa voz que les cantaba nanas para que se durmieran.

Por fin salieron y allí la vieron, mas allá de donde ellos estaban estaba la figura de Iberia, una mujer de pelo largo de color chocolate, el mismo color que tenia Antonio, y de ojos color esmeralda, ese color de ojos que ambos habían heredado y del cual se sentían orgullosos. La mujer los vio y sonrió suavemente con cariño

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
>Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol<br>Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
>Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo<em>

Los chicos habían corrido hacia ella pero cuando termino la ultima estrofa, Iberia desapareció. Los dos ibéricos se quedaron mirando donde hasta hacia unos momentos habia estado su madre. Un viento se levanto y ambos notaron como un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el portugués se llevo la mano a la mejilla y miro a su hermano que por su gesto parecido al suyo habia notado lo mismo. Antonio tenia sus ojos anegados en lagrimas que intentaba que no salieran.

-Mama…

-_Os quiero mis niños, siempre os voy a querer y os protegeré…estaré con vosotros siempre-_susurro el viento con la voz celestial de su madre.

Paulo miro a Antonio, el luso también intentaba controlar las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos jade.

-Y-ya no te puedes meter con Iggy por ver fantasma-susurro de broma el luso

-V-Voy a seguir haciéndolo y lo sabes-contesto el español intentando sonreír pero le pudieron las lagrimas y se puso a llorar aunque se intentaba limpiar las lagrimas con las mangas. Portugal se acercó a él también llorando y lo abrazo fuerte. Ambos lloraron entre felices por haber visto a su madre por primera vez en muchos años y tristes porque no habían podido abrazarla y la habían vuelto a perder de nuevo.

Despues de un rato, ambos ibéricos volvieron a la reunión, esta habia dado un descanso. Todos los presentes miraron como los ibéricos se sentaron de nuevo en su sitio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_**Aun recuerdo cuando estaba entre tus brazos  
>me enseñaste a caminar al fin<br>me recuerdo recibiendo algún regaño  
>todo eso me recuerda tanto a ti<strong>_

Ninguno de los presentes se espera oír a los ibéricos cantar, no era una novedad que cantaran, siempre lo hacían para expresarse, cuando estaban felices o por cualquier cosa, pero era raro verlos cantar los dos juntos pero no se quejaban, los ibéricos cantaban muy bien, cuando lo hacían todos se quedaban callados para escuchar aquella maravillosa voz que ambos tenían y que la mayoría no sabia de donde habia salido

_**Si mentía o no lo hacia lo sabias  
>divertido era esconderme tras de ti<br>hacer muchas travesuras en un dia  
>todo eso tanto recuerda tanto a ti<strong>_

_**MAMA palabra que nunca se ira  
>mujer con bandera y fusil<br>capaz de dar la vida por mi**_

_**MAMA promete que nunca te iras  
>no quiero estar lejos de ti<br>pues soy un pedacito de ti**_

Los dos ibéricos estaba absortos en su canción y no se daban cuenta que los demás los escuchaban atentamente hasta que al terminar la canción les aplaudieron, los de ojos jade se miraron y sonrieron, ver a su madre habia subido el animo de los dos ibéricos y les habia dejado un buen sabor de boca sobre todo por que recordaron miles de cosas que habían vivido con su madre

Esa misma noche, los ibéricos durmieron juntos en la casa del menor de los dos. Iberia les acaricio las mejillas a los dos y repaso con un dedo la cicatriz del ojo del mayor de sus hijos. Le costaba separarse de ellos y esa tarde habia sido una excepción, ella no podía salir asi como asi como hacia el romano. Les tapo mejor con las sabanas y los observo bien, se sentía orgullosa de sus pequeños, habían sido grandes imperios y habían pasado por muchas cosas pero ellos se mantenían juntos como hermanos como ella les habia enseñado. Les beso en la frente

-Mis pequeños, vosotros sois mis mas grandes tesoros

…..

Fin de este One-shot, espero que les haya gustado

Las canciones son la de iberia Tu Guardian__ de Juanes y Mama de Aida Cuevas

¿Merece review?


End file.
